Legacy Of The Kururugi Twins Season 1
by HollowOmega
Summary: Akira(Male Kururugi) and Emiko(Female Kururugi) Kururugi are the twins form the Kururugi shrine. They live a normal life until one day they fell though their storage house and ended up in Fuedal Japan. Join them on the Journey with Inuyasha and the others in a Journey of Humor Adventure and love? Akira/Sango Emiko/Miroku Inuyasha/Kagome.
1. Enter The Kururugi Siblings

**AN: Hey guys HollowOmega here and welcome to my Inuyasha fanfic two things I want to point out. Number one I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters I use I wish I did. Secondly to all Miroku/Sango fans out there. Due to me using Game and Anime Script combine this will NOT have Sango/Miroku paring so if your gonna complain about that the Back Button is right their. For anyone else please Enjoy.**

* * *

Tokyo Japan a place known to many people as times were things are not always as they seem and today two siblings would find out exactly what that meant.

"WHAT?!" One female voice asked. This women was Emiko Kururugi one of the two Kururugi siblings who were in charge of helping things at the Kururugi shrine.

"Akira-Oni are you hearing this?" She asked. She and her brother Akira Kururgi were both coming home from school talking to their two friends Joe and Heather as Akira nodded and spoke towards his friend as the bus was going around it's path.

"Yeah are you two sure their going Steady?" He asked as the Bus riders turned towards them as Heather and Joe blocked their few and spoke.

"Come on you don't have to go and flip out over it" Joe stated as Heather nodded before speaking.

"Seriously Emiko-Chan no need to flip out over it. But man Emiko-Chan I've never seen any two pair of siblings clued out as you and your brother when it comes to noticing stuff like that. One look at them and it's obvious" Heather stated shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do you really think so?" Akira asked as Joe scoffed. "Yeah like another obvious couple" He said causing the Kururugi siblings to flip out again.

"**WHAT?! HERIO AND SAKO TO?!**" They exclaimed as The two friends blocked off the scene again from the viewers as Joe spoke first.

"**CHILL OUT WILL YOU QUIT MAKING A BIG SCENE ABOUT IT YOU BIG DOFUS!**" Joe snapped as Heather spoke up.

"Yeah You're totally embarrassing us!" Heather snapped with a small hiss.

"It's just their still only in Junior High" Emiko said as Heather scoffed before speaking.

"Get real more like already in Junior High. Its highly unusual their are tons of boys and girls. Like Yuka and Taki-san and Miko OH and Tomo-Chan" Heather stated as Emiko blinked in shock.

"Even Tomo-Chan?" She asked as heather looked at her in shock she didn't know.

"What you didn't know?" She asked as Emiko shook her head. "No this is news to me." She said as Joe spoke up on their side of the gender pool.

"On our side not much difference a lot of guys already have girlfriends Like Sakai, Michiru, and Sheyan OH and Takuya" Joe explained as Akira blinked in shock.

"Even Takuya?" Akira asked as Joe nodded as the two Kururugi siblings sighed.

"Man what a shocker day this has been and here I thought me and my Brother were Takuya and Tomo-Chan's good friend" Emiko said with a sigh as Heather spoke.

"Huh I guess the two of them didn't want to hurt your feelings." Heather said placing a finger on her own cheer as Emiko blinked.

"What you mean?" She asked as Heather grinned.

"You know...you and your brother don't have a "Other" yet" She said with a grin causing the two Kururugi siblings to look down blushing as Joe laughed.

"You and your sister sure blush easily Kururugi." He said with a small grin.

"Anyways our stops coming up but before I forget have you both noticed Higurashi has been sleeping in class a lot lately?" Akira asked as Joe nodded about that.

"Yeah I wonder whats wrong with Kagome lately.." He pondered as suddenly they heard a voice over the intercom of the bus.

"Next stop Kururugi shrine,Kururugi shrine. Please ring the bell if you wanna get off." It said as Akira smiled.

"This is our stop Oni-san" Akira said with a smile as Emiko grinned.

"Right catch you two later" Emiko said as the Bus door opened up as the two raced out of the bus while the bus door closed and began taking their friends to their destination.

As they raced outside the bus door pepole were gathering at the Kururugi shrine and taking dolls and such as the Kururugi siblings raced up the steps of the door.

"Oh Man I knew we we're going to be late.." Akira muttered as they raced into the shrine's main part. Once they made it to the very end of the shrine or near end so to speak they came to the end with an older man as Akira spoke.

"Sorry we're late dad we didn't mean to keep you waiting." Akira said as their father was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You know this is the time of wishes and with Kagome Higurashi constantly appearing and Disappearing we at the Kururugi shrine have to handle this you know that." Their father said they squinted before Emiko spoke.

"Yeah but our homeroom class went way overtime we couldn't help it. we'll get changed and come right back" She explained as they went to turn to go do as they said their father spoke.

"No hang on. I'll handle things here. Please go to the store house and get me some more amulets you two." He said as Akira grinned.

"Got it come on Oni-San" He said with a grin as the two nodded with a smile racing off to the storage area. As they entered the Storage area it was quiet...to quiet.

"Man this place is dark today let's get those amulets and get out of here." Emiko stated with a shudder as Akira nodded in agreement as they walked forward. However one step caused Akira to fall though some strange symbol.

"Akira!" Emiko shouted in concern and grabbed his hand luckily as her eyes widened. They nearly fell though some weird blue Portal thingy. However, suddenly the floor began to break even more causing the two to fall even further down into this where they were going was beyond them.

Meanwhile in an era known as "Fuedal Japan" a weird dog looking think was walking in a forest as if he was trying to cool off or something. This man was Inuyasha and he was about to meet two new friends with powers he could not believe. Suddenly however a flee looking thing appeared up near his ear sitting down and spoke. "You seem trouble Inuyasha. You should be happy you know not being told to sit by Kagome every two seconds now. You have a nasty habit of putting your foot in your mouth" The flea by the name of Myoga said with a small chuckle.

"I never thought I'd actually miss her telling me to sit all the damn time," Inuyasha said with a small chuckle of his own, "and don't you dare tell her I said that."

Inuyasha was tough, proud, and had a huge ego but there was no doubt in his mind that he cared for Kagome as an ally and as a friend and despite her constantly telling him to sit every time he made a mistake or said something he shouldn't have he had grown fond of her in these travels. He wasn't going to let her know it but beneath that hardened half-demon exterior lied a heart of gold who saw her as more than just a person he'd been using to help him fight demons and chase down sacred jewel shards.

"You are a strange-" Myoga started before he heard and soft crash and blinked in confusion.

"What was th-" He started before he started picking up something as his eyes widened in shock was he feeling that right? He waited before he confirmed it he was he couldn't believe what he was sensing but it was a feeling much like when Kagome had first got here.

"Inuyasha Follow that crash I am picking up a familiar aura. An aura that comes from Kagome's time Modern Japan" Myoga stated. He still couldn't believe it himself.

"Got it," Inuyasha said, bounding in the direction of the sound of the crash with haste "Figures. As soon as I talk about Kagome she comes back, heh," he said with a little smile while he was in pursuit of the aura. He wanted to be the first person to greet Kagome when she came back, not thinking it could be anybody else.

"Ugh where are we" Akira asked as Him and Emiko slowly got up looking around as Emiko blinked.

"Um why are we in a forest we we're just in the ware house a moment ago.." Emiko said as they looked around.

"Wheres are house? We have to go get ready for the party" Akira stated as they looked around scratching their head.

"That's strange this place dosen't seem familiar to me Akira. What about you?" Emiko stated as Akira nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Nope. I do not notice one thing familiar about this place. Lets head off maybe we will find something familiar further in this forest." Akira stated as Emiko nodded in agreement. Soon they made their way to a dead head it seemed like some type of flower bed.

"Hmm this is strange I **STILL** don't see anything Familiar" Akira stated as Emiko nodded in agreement.

"I agree...OH! My Cell-Phone I'll try calling home!" Emiko said dialing their home phone before a phrase came though. "_The Number you have reached in not available please try again in 500 years._" It said as Emiko blinked.

"Ok my Phone seems to be Malfunctioning.." Emiko said with a sigh before suddenly a blue creature came out of no where as the Kururugi twins fell backwards as the Demon spoke.

"I thought I smelled something Tasty and look what I found two tasty Humans!" He laughed as the Kururugi twins faces went white.

"J J Just where are we is this A demon?!" Akira asked as said demon laughed walking forward.

"**GET BACK!**" They shouted holding their hands up before launching blasts of red energy from their hands disintegrating the Demon not hearing some foot steps racing towards the area.

Right when Inuyasha arrived to the scene of the crash from a couple of minutes ago he saw two people, humans, and looked no older than Kagome. The half dog demon stopped right in his tracks at the sight of them and asked one simple, but necessary question given what he just saw.

"Who the hell are you?"

After having somehow but some unknown power destroyed the Demon the two Kururugi siblings panted before they turned a voice. They looked over seeing the creature backed up against a tree and gulped.

"S S Stay back!" Emiko gulped a little bit as Myoga pondered this.

'hmmm that flash of light that came from them...I'll have to do some research on that strange power...' Myoga said to himself.

"I won't hurt you," the white-haired half demon youth said to these visitors, "just tell me who you are and how did you get here."

Inuyasha's brow was furrowed at them and his tone was stern. He was expecting to see someone else, not these strangers.

"I I I'm Akira Kururugi and this is my sister Emiko Kururugi of the Kururugi shrine and I'd like to tell you how we got here but I've got no Idea where **HERE** is or who you are" Akira gulped trying to keep calm the best he could.

"You're in Feudal Era Japan," Inuyasha explained plainly while glancing at Myoga. He knew they had an aura like Kagome's but they different from her...human in appearance but more than that. There was something weird about these two.

"Feudal Japan?" Akira asked in confusion as the two Kururugi twins held their head in confusion this was all to confusing. That was when Emiko got an idea as she got off the tree before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Um..Mr. Demon man." She started until Inuyasha cut her off.

"It's Inuyasha, let me make that clear," the half demon said before, formally letting them know his name, "now what is it?"

"Um Inuyasha do you know a women by the name of Kagome Higurashi?" Akira asked hoping he did than maybe they could get SOME explanation as to what the hell just happened. or HOW they got here.

That was when Inuyasha's ears twitched, clearly perking up at the mention of Kagome's name, "Wait, you two know Kagome?"

"Shes one of our Clasemates." Akira stated with a sweatdrop at the ears twitching.

"Inuyasha it is not safe to stay here for this conversation their are Demons about." Myoga stated into the half-demons ear.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to be sitting duck for some wild demon but these humans knew about Kagome so it was wise if he'd talk to them some more on the road, "I know her too but lets talk and walk at the same time. There's trouble around here."

Soon the group of the two new humans and Inuyasha made it to Kaede's Village. "Was that a horse?" Akira asked as Inuyasha turned around and nodded.

"Oh that's right judging by your clothes you two are from Kagome's time so your not use to seeing Horse's don't worry they don't bite." Inuyasha explained as Emiko nodded as the three began heading towards Kaede's house before they heard "Inuyasha!" as they turned around seeing a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and somewhat pale skin along with long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha where you been? There was a demon outside and we could of used your help." She stated. This was Kagome Higurashi as Inuyasha growled before speaking.

"Why? Couldn't you take care of it yourself Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled as Kagome twitched a little bit.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome snarled as Inuyasha sweat dropped in fear.

"**SIT BOY!**" She snarled as Inuyasha's beads glowed before sending him crashing head first into the floor as the two Kururugi twins sweat dropped.

"Ok..I see you still have the Temper.." Emiko said smiling as Kagome covered her mouth in shock.

"Emiko? Akira Kururugi is that you?!" She asked as the two Kururugi twins nodded causing Kagome to let out a squeal of delight before bringing the Kururugi twins in a big hug as the two twins coughed in a laugh.

After meeting the women the Village was named after Kaede they found out that the rock in the center of the Village could unlock their powers while it would take a while for Inuyasha's flea to learn more about the powers they would need some sorta defense and this rock would give them what they would need to help Inuyasha and company along with activate the Bone Eaters well for their own use they agreed to use the rock to unlock their powers after hearing about what Fuedal Era Japan was going though. They also would meet a fox demon by the name of Shippo once they made it to the center of down the Kururugi twins bent down and began praying as Inuyasha spoke.

"Ok let's make it fast I would like to get back the shards of the Shikon Jewel" Inuyasha snarled.

"Calm down Inuyasha it's gonna take them a bit to get these powers unlocked than the three of us need to head home for the night." Kagome explained.

"But-" Inuyasha started to argue before Kagome growled in anger.

"**INUYASHA SIT!**" Kagome snapped causing the beads to glow and slam his head down onto the ground as he growled in anger.

Soon enough the rock shattered as two colored energy flew out. one red and one blue before going into the Kururugi Twins as they opened their eyes with a smile before they stood up and turned around as Kagome nodded at them.

"Alright with the power unlocked you should be able to use the Bone Eaters well now come on let's get back to the modern era for the night you can meet Sango and Miroku tomorrow." Kagome explained as they headed off.

"But Kagome what about the Shards?" Inuyasha asked slowly getting up.

"We have school in the morning Inuyasha unlike you." She explained as they started walking off.

"But-" He started as Kagome twitched.

"**INUYASHA SIT!**" Kagome yelled sending the Half-Demon face first into the ground.

"Talk about whipped" Emiko giggled.

"Eh it keeps him in line let's go. You can stay at our shrine for the night" Kagome said with a smile as the three jumped into the well heading home.

* * *

**Sit Count: 3**


	2. The Journey Begins

The following Day after school Kagome, Akira and Emiko made their way back though the Bone eaters well and back to Fudeal Era Japan. When the returned Inuyasha complained about them being late followed by a loud "**SIT BOY!**" From Kagome most likely paying him for being Impatient. When they entered the center of town they were met with two figures. One was a monk with black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck. He also had dark blue eyes and golden earrings as for what his traveling Attire consisted of. He wore a robe that seemed poor and ragged it almost seemed stitched together out pieces of cloth though the ones this man wore seemed a bit more fancy than most robes the Kururugi twins had seen since arriving here.

This man looked rather handsome causing Emiko to blush. Normally this would be where Akira would talk back but he was no better with the next person they were met with. The women seemed not much older than the twins She wore pink eyeshadow, and her long hair was tied loosely with a ribbon. She was currently wearing what was known by most in Japan as a Kimono as Akira blushed but shook it off really quick as the Monk spoke.

"Hey Kagome Inuyasha and huh? who are your friends?" The Monk asked as Kagome spoke.

"Miroku! Sango! You're back! Oh right these are my friends from Modern Japan Akira and Emiko Kururugi." Kagome explained with a smile as Akira bowed in respect before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you both." He said with a smile as Sango nodded holding her what looked like a giant boomerang in hand with a smile.

"Like wise Akira." She chuckled a little bit as Miroku walked over to Emiko looking her over and spoke.

"Emiko Kururugi was it? I have a question for you." He asked as Emiko blinked in confusion before speaking.

"Um yes?" She asked as Miroku slyly grinned.

"Will you bear my Children?" He asked causing the remaining cast outside Akira who was streaming red but the remaining of the group to look at him in disbelief.

"**EXCUSE ME?!**" Emiko shouted blushing like a mad women at Miroku's last comment as Akira looked at the others before speaking.

"He did not just SERIOUSLY! ask my sister that did he?!" Akira asked as Kagome sighed holding her temple.

"I am afraid so.." Kagome said with a sigh of annoyance before Suddenly Sango was about ready to hit Miroku with her Boomerang before Emiko placed her hands out and sent him flying by mistake with the use of her Shikigami powers into a tree.

"Ok hes gotten slapped before but never sent into a tree.." Inuyasha said with a sweat drop.

"Anyways once Miroku recovers can we get going for the shards?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome growled did he forget her friends don't know the first thing about this world and that they should take today off.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled her eye twitching a bit as Inuyasha sweat dropped in fear a bit. the one thing he HATED more than anything was when Kagome got like this.

"**SIT BOY!**" She growled as the beads glowed before sending him flying down into the ground as Inuyasha growled before Kagome spoke.

"Don't growl at me Mister. Akira and Emiko don't know the first thing about this era in time we are taking today off and Tomorrow we will go after the shards not a second sooner!" Kagome growled as Inuyasha growled right back.

"**SIT BOY!**" She growled causing him to go sent flying right back into the ground for not listening to her when she said don't growl at her.

"So since we are going to take the day off who do you two wanna spend it with?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was giving a mracka fracka sound getting another loud "**SIT BOY!**" in retaliation as Akira and Emiko sweat dropped before shaking their head and Emiko spoke first.

"I think I'll go with Miroku I kinda owe him after I sent him flying.." Emiko said as Akira nodded with a smile.

"I'll go with Sango than since we haven't gotten a chance to really meet" Akira said with a chuckle as Sango smiled with a nod.

"Sounds good to me looks like you Got Inuyasha Kagome." Sango said with a smile as Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh lucky me..." He said followed by Kagome shouting "SIT BOY!" sending him spiraling down into the dirt as she dragged him off.

After using her Shikigami Magic healed his wounds as she helped him up as she smiled at him.

"Eh hehehe sorry about that Miroku." She giggled as Miroku shook his head.

"No, no, no it's fine Emiko. It's such good weather. Why don't we go for a walk?" Miroku asked as Emiko blushed shyly and nodded.

"O- O- Okay sounds like fun." She said as they headed off as Akira growled a little bit.

"That Monk better not try anything funny with my sister.." He growled to himself.

"Come on Akira I'm sure She will be fine I think Miroku learned his lesson from that little bump" Sango stated though inside her head she muttered. "I hope." before shaking her head.

"Yeah I hope so..." Akira muttered to himself as the two headed off in their own direction.

With Miroku and Emiko the two were walking down the forest path as Miroku smiled before turning around and spoke. "So, like Kagome, you came from Modern Japan?" Miroku asked as Emiko nodded with a smile.

"Yeah me and my brother came from the Kururugi Shrine" Emiko said as Miroku rubbed his chin as if he had a beard causing Emiko to sweat drop but giggle at the same time.

"I can't imagine what it is like to travel through time. I remember a time when I missed my home and had no one to rely on." He explained as Emiko blinked in shock almost at what he just said.

"Miroku I-I-I don't know what to say.." She said as Miroku smiled slyly before speaking.

"Don't be sad. If you want to cry, you can cry on my shoulder." He said with a sly grin walking towards her as he got close Emiko blushed before speaking.

"I-I-I don't really understand what you're saying, but I-I-I'm okay." She said before she noticed Miroku was getting rather close to her as her face went even redder before she spoke.

"Miroku, y-y-you're a little too close." She blushed as Miroku grinned slyly.

"This was unexpected. I am just doing this for you" He said as Miroku used his other hand before grabbing Emiko's ass as she blushed madly before screaming.

"**MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!**" She shouted before sending him flying into a tree with the fire Shikigami.

With Akira he suddenly saw the explosion and sighed. "Miroku..." He sighed shaking his head before entering the house from getting water for their trip.

"Hey Sang-" He stated before nearly dropped the water as he walked in to see Sango trying to put her hair in a bun as she turned and nearly blushed.

"Oh Akira I didn't see you there." She said smiling as Akira shook his head getting rid of his blush as he walked in placing the water down.

"Don't worry about it Just got back." He said as Sango smiled before speaking.

"What was that explosion by the way." She asked as Akira couldn't help but smirk before speaking.

"Take a wild guess." He said as Sango took a moment to think before speaking.

"Miroku?" She asked as Akira nodded.

"Miroku." He said with a sigh shaking his head.

"Ugh Typical Monk.." Sango sighed before still struggling with her hair to put it in her bun as he smiled.

"You need some help?" He asked as she smiled.

"Sure.." She said with a chuckle as Akira came over to her and got behind her and took what she was struggling with before speaking.

"My sister always struggled with her hair when we first started school so I was always one to help her." He explained as she smiled.

"I see.." She said as Akira messed with it for a few more moments before stepping away as Sango got up and double checked and once she was sure her Hair was in the right formation she nodded.

"Thanks Akira.." She said with a smile as Akira blushed shaking his head.

"N N No problem.." He said with a smile and chuckled. Night turned to day and everyone met at the front of the Village as Inuyasha spoke.

"You two ready?" He asked as Emiko glared at Miroku before humphing and spoke.

"Ready as we will ever be." She said as Akira rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"I think she means since we are taking our first trip into the Fuedal Era we are ready as we will ever be." He explained as Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright let's go." He said with a grin as the group looked out into the outside world as Akira smiled.

"A new Journey with new friends..I'm kinda glad we fell though that store house sis.." He said as Emiko smiled and nodded.

"Me to Oni-San me to..." She said with a smile it was time for them to start their new journey.

* * *

**Sit Count: 7  
**


	3. Gearing Up

"Hey Kagome do you mind if we stop in the next town?" Akira asked as Inuyasha growled in anger at the Present boys suggestion before speaking.

"Kid we aren't going to get far if we keep stopping in every-" Inuyasha started in a growl as Kagome's eyes twitched as she spoke towards Inuyasha in anger.

"Inuyasha..." She growled as Inuyasha sweat dropped in fear as Kagome growled in fear after a few seconds past and Inuyasha had still not taken back what he had said. "**SIT BOY!**" She shouted before the beads glowed and slammed his head down into the ground as Kagome sighed before turning towards Akira and spoke.

"Anyways ignoring that, Akira what's up?" Kagome asked as Akira began to speak while sweat dropping at Inuyasha who was grumbling something now.

"Well if me and Emiko are going with you guys on this Journey we can't relay only on our Shikigami power that Inuyasha's flea is doing research on so me and my sister wanna stop by and by a weapon and some new clothes" Akira said as Inuyasha growled.

"Thats It?! You could of said that from the get go and I wouldn't of been told to Sit!" Inuyasha snarled as Emiko giggled before speaking.

"Your the one who opened your mouth." Emiko said with a small giggle as Inuyasha growled before getting up dusting himself off and humphed.

"Shes right their Inuyasha.." Miroku stated as his hand began to move as Emiko growled.

"If you wish to avoid a black eye Monk keep that hand where I can see it." Emiko snarled in anger as Miroku sweat dropped in a nervous chuckle as Sango sighed shaking her head.

"Anyways.." Sango said after Miroku stopped nearly putting his foot in his mouth that most likely would of gotten him a Smack she looked towards Kagome and began to speak.

"I would have to agree with Akira Sango. They can't exactly really totally on their Shikigami Powers. I say we stop here and get them geared up before continuing." Sango stated as Kagome looked around at the group with a small smile and nodded before speaking.

"Alright than I'll keep an eye on Inuyasha Sango you got with Akira get him geared up. Miroku you go with Emiko to get her geared up and Miroku...try and keep your hands to yourself.." Kagome stated as Miroku sweat dropped as the group headed into the Village. Once they were in Miroku and Emiko along with Sango and Akira went their separate ways as Inuyasha growled.

"Why am I stuck with you couldn't I of helped Akira?" Inuyasha growled as Kagome twitched in anger looked at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes obviously.

"Inuyasha..." She growled in anger as Inuyasha sweat dropped in fear as he spoke.

"Um Yes?" He asked trying his best to keep his cool about this because the one thing he hated was when Kagome got this way.

"**SIT BOY!**" She shouted as The beads around his neck glowed sending him flying face first into the ground after saying something he probably shouldn't have as he muttered 'why me...' to himself.

With Sango and Akira they were on one side of town as they had come across the weapon vender for males in town as he was looking over the swords they have to offer as Sango blinked. "You a sword user Akira?" She asked as Akira nodded before speaking.

"Yeah I have always had a thing for swords but they didn't really have them in my time." He explained looking over the swords they had trying to pick the right one as Sango smiled holding her Boomerang with one of her hands.

The vendor a mature man, a little muscular, and had a faded scar on his cheek with brown hair. It was obvious he looked like he knew a thing or two about weaponry as he appeared over his desk, "May I help you?"

Akira took the sword that caught his attention for a moment. It was a good sized sword with a sharp silver blade as her gave hmmm as Sango giggled. "Akira someone trying to get your attention." She said as Akira turned around.

"Oh um sorry.." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a blush of embarrassment. The man simply chuckled a little bit before speaking towards him.

"Judging by how you were looking at it your looking to buy it?" He asked as Akira nodded before speaking towards the shop vender.

"Yeah but I need to test it out and I don't know if we have anything to do so with." Akira stated before Sango smiled towards him.

"If your worried about now being able to use it we can practice today as Kagome is most likely going to want us to take the rest of the day off before we head off after getting you and your sister geared up. Inuyasha is most likely not gonna like that though." She explained as Akira pondered for a moment before nodding.

"Alright I'll take it." Akira said with a smile. The Vendor nodded and after figuring out the price and everything Akira paid the man as Sango and Akira headed towards the clothing store or however it was they sold clothes in this era now. "How you think it's going with Emiko and Miroku?" Sango asked as Akira shook his head chuckling.

"I'll be surprised if he hasn't gotten smacked by her yet." Akira stated gaining a soft chuckle from Sango.

Meanwhile with Miroku and Emiko we meet up with them after hearing a loud smack! as Emiko was panting in anger and a red palm on his face who let out a loving sigh as Emiko humphed before turning back to the weapons she was looking out. Their were quite the selection of War fans to chose from.

The vender sweat dropped a little bit at the Smack as Emiko picked up one of the war fans that they had to chose from. It was a metal type fan with a bright red circle in the middle and its coating was black as she smiled as she pushed it in before placing it in front of Vender. "I'll take two of them." She smiled as The Vender nodded. Once Emiko had paided for the fan as they headed off towards the clothing area in the town so she could get more suitable tire for traveling in the Feudal Era.

Back with Sango and Akira. Akira was currently getting Measured all over himself for shirt and pants causing Akira to sweat-drop. Once he was fully measure the person in charged dragged him into the back as Akira was a little confused. Soon enough Akira was handed the clothes and nodded.

Back with Miroku and Emiko the Kururugi girl was being measure as well for her Feudal Era outfit as she glared at Miroku. "Try anything funny Monk and when I get this Attire I will do more than just Smack you." Emiko threatened as Miroku simply chuckled at that.

Back with Sango and Akira. Akira walked out of the changing room. He now wore White shirt inside but on the outside he had black Samurai shirt with a sea blue for the bottom part and a pair of Sandels as he placed his sword on the left side of the Komino as Sango smiled at him.

"You clean up nice." She said as Akira blushed rubbed the back of his neck he hadn't really gotten complimented before as he smiled.

"Thanks. Let's pay for this and meet up with the others." He said as Sango nodded in agreement as Akira placed the money down for the attire and with his school uniform over one arm headed off with Sango towards the others. They would be able to leave tomorrow if Emiko found everything she needed for her attire here in Feudal Japan.

Back with Miroku and Emiko, Emiko exited the changing area as she now wore a light blue Komino that was worn by traditional Female Samurai's if their was one thing Emiko was NOT going to do it was hold everyone back on the right and left side she placed her two war fans. She also wore in the middle wore a white sash as Miroku whistled.

"looking good Emiko. I mean it." Miroku said with a smile as Emiko blushed turning her head but spoke none the less.

"Let's pay for this and get going but thanks." Emiko said with a smile as he nodded. Emiko placed the money for the Vender who smiled and wished them off as Miroku and Emiko started to walk off as they were walking Emiko felt a hand on her butt and twitched.

"**MIROKU!**" She shouted before a loud smack across his face as the Monk let out a happy sigh as Emiko humphed before the two continued down the path to meet up with the others.

When the two groups made their way back to Kagome and Inuyasha Kagome looked between the two pair. She shook her head seeing a red palm on Miroku's face sighing but looked at the two Kururugi twins and smiled.

"You two clean up nice. Now than since we still got a lot in the day why don't we take the rest of the day off?" Kagome suggested as Inuyasha growled.

"Are you kidding me?! We've spent enough time slacking off we need to get going after the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha snapped causing Kagome to growl in anger.

"Inuyasha..." She growled as Inuyasha looked at her in an angry growl before Kagome spoke.

"**SIT BOY!**" She snarled causing the beads to glow before sending the Half-Demon to go flying face first into the ground.

"Sounds like a good idea Kagome. Me and Akira were going to go train to test out his new blade." Sango said as Kagome said as Emiko sighed shaking her head before speaking.

"I'll stick with Miroku I wanna test these new war fans out." Emiko stated as Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I'll stick with Inuyasha than. After tonight we shall head back to Modern to pick up anything you need Akira and Emiko and than we shall continue on our way." She stated as the group nodded with a small smile before going their separate ways.

With Sango and Akira. The two were in a secluded area in a forest as the two were connecting blades with their own sword as sparks flew as they back flipped with a smile as it was obvious this blade had been the right choice for Akira to say the least. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu or to put it bluntly her giant boomerang towards Akira obviously it was to test his speed as the young man grinned jumped in the air over it as it came flying back towards Sango as she caught it with ease as Akira charged forward with blade in hand as the two warrior's blades connected with a grin on their face.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome Inuyasha was practicing his sword stance while Kagome was washing her clothes up. Her and the Kururugi twins needed to head back to the modern era to pick up some washing materials but the question was would they be able to without the Kururugi twins family finding out? that was the big question but that would worry about that when they came to it.

With Miroku and Emiko. Miroku was using his powers to send some of his cards at Emiko as she sliced thought them with her fans after the last one was sliced though she grinned sheathing them. This style would work perfectly.

Day turned to night as the group met in the center of the village they had stopped in as Kagome spoke.

"Ok now all we have to do is wait for Emiko and Miroku and we can get going back to the bone eaters well so Me and The Kururugi twins can pick up some stuff and than get back on track in this journey." Kagome explained as the rest of the group nodded before they heard a loud. "**MIROKU!**" Followed by a smack as the group sighed. would that monk ever learn?

* * *

**Sit Count: 10**


	4. Trip To Modern Japan

Akira and Emiko met the group at the Bone Eaters well after they had gotten changed back into their School Attire so they could hopefully sneak home without getting caught as Kagome spoke once they were all outside the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome decided to have the Entire Group on standby just in case the Twins got caught. After all the two were coming home rather late it was 11:30pm so the busses were not running at this time that meant it would be a walk so they would be coming at almost Midnight not the best time to come home and if they got caught coming up with an Excuse was not the easiest thing to do at nearly midnight.

"Are you two sure you can make it in get the stuff and get out before your parents find out?" Kagome asked in concern as Akira took a breath sighing before speaking.

"I am not sure Kagome but that is why we have you guys on stand by just in case we get caught and have to explain this." Akira stated as Kagome and the others nodded with a small smile. Though Inuyasha's was more than a scowl than anything else.

"Alright we'll be here but remember even if you get caught and one of your parents say that they don't want you to return you must stand your ground you two. You were not brought into the Feudal Era for nothing you two." Miroku stated as Akira blinked in shock that this was coming from Miroku before grinning.

"That's something else coming from you Miroku don't worry we know. Let's go Emiko you got the scroll of Shikigami with you in case we have to explain this to mom and dad?" Akira asked as Emiko nodded pulling out what looked like a Japanese like scroll and nodded.

"Yeah I got it Oni-San let's go hopefully we don't have to." Emiko said with a smile as the Kururugi Twins headed off towards the Kururugi shrine once they were out of ears length Sango spoke towards the Monk. She felt something was up so she had to chcke.

"Miroku..You told them that because you have a feeling their parents will catch them didn't you?" Sango asked as Miroku nodded to confirm Sango's suspicion before speaking towards the young Demon Slayer.

"Yes that's correct Sango. I mean think about it. They were helping with their family's Shrine's party before suddenly they disappear. Than when they do call they tell them their staying the night at the Higurashi Shrine and now they haven't heard from them up to this point. It's only Logical." Miroku stated as the group nodded in agreement that the monk made a lot of sense.

"For once you make a lot of sense Miroku we should prepare to have to help them explain-" Sango started before her eye twitched as she felt a hand on her Bum. Taking her boomerang Hiraikotsu before smacking Miroku upside the head with it knocking him down leaving a bump on his head as Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippo all sighed shaking their heads.

"As I was saying!" Sango said twitching as Miroku had swirl in his eyes from the hit. "We should be prepared to help them explain this situation to their parents." Sango explained as Kagome nodded in agreement. However, Suddenly Inuyasha began sniffing the air before his eyes widened in shock as Kagome blinked seeing the concern on Inuyasha's face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in concern as Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief before speaking towards everyone.

"It can't be...I'm smelling demons and their..." Inuysha said before his eyes widened as he came to realization where the demons were headed. The twins had showed the group their shrine before but couldn't take them in due to their parents might be able to find out. "Their heading for the Kururugi Shrine!" Inuysha stated as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! what are we standing around for?! Let's go!" Sango said as the group nodded taking off towards the Kururugi Shrine things just got ugly...very ugly. At the Kururugi Shrine the twins as expected failed to sneak into their house and were about to have to explain to their parents exactly what was going before suddenly a wave of dark energy flung them and their parents down as the twins squinted slowly getting up they looked to see what had attacked them.

"Demons?! But this isn't feudal Japan!" Emiko said quietly to her brother. "Yeah this makes no sense!" Akira stated as the demons were approaching however.

"HEY FREAKS OVER HERE! **IRON REVEAR SOUL STEALER!**" Inuyasha yelled trying to slice the demons with his claws but they just barely got out of the way as Emiko looked up.

"Inuyasha! Guys!" Emiko said with glee as Inuyasha smirked giving a nod as he backed up a moment before jumping in the air and sliced down on some of the demons who let out a painful cry before dissipating. Sango reved up her boomerang before flinging it towards the demons slicing them in half as their parents had a "DAH DAH DHA WHAT THE?!" look on their face as Sango grabbed her Boomerang from the sky and smirked as she landed on the ground.

"Pathetic Demons...sneak attacking like this I'll have the head of whoever sent those worms." Inuyasha growled as Akira chuckled as the Five of them Shippo,Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku walked into the home of the Kururugi twins whos parents were still in shock.

"I think we better start from the beginning." Akira said with a sweat drop as their father nodded almost speechless as the group sat down around the Kururugi table. The twins began explaining everything to them from when they fell though the storage place all the way to meeting Inuyasha and everyone and where they had been that one night when they disappeared the mother closed her eyes and sighed she knew this day would come soon but before she could speak she heard the father yelling no no no no no as he began to speak towards his kids.

"No no no! I can't allow this. I thank you all for bringing our kids home but I can't allow them to return to the Fudeal Era. and if any of you think of hauling...them...Off?" He said before turning to his daughter gulping as he saw now flames around her showing that she was pissed right now.

"Daddy...I love you dearly but you have to options right now..either let us go or I will make your life a living hell which is it going to be." She asked as nice as possible as the father still saw the fire and his face went white.

"Dear..." Their mother finally said as she sighed and spoke. "As much as I love our children to death they are taking their first step into adult hood and taking responsibility. They were brought into the Feudal era for a reason." She stated with a sad sigh.

"Besides..." She said looking between Sango and Miroku before speaking. "It seems they may have found two pepole that might become the one" She said as Akira and Emiko blushed deep red. "**MOM!**" They shouted as Sango after shaking off her blush chuckled as Miroku just shook his head with a laugh.

"Now you two wait here me and your father have something to give the two of you." Their mother said their parents went in the other room. The two parents were getting to items from their cabit as they heard a "**MIROKU!**" followed by a loud smack as the father sighed.

"It seems our daughter has attracted another lecher..." The father sighed as the mother giggled a little bit before speaking.

"Yeah but Miroku seems like a good person if he ever gets past that stage I could see him as a good Son-In-Law." She giggled as the father sweat dropped.

"Your already thinking THAT far ahead?" Her father asked as the mother giggled.

"Yep!" She said with a big old grin on her face. The father chuckled a little bit before the mother spoke.

"So what about the Sango girl?" She asked as the father thought for a moment before nodded.

"She would make a good daughter-in-law but for now we just have to let cupid play its course. for now let's give them these. We we're told never to give anyone of our family the weapons of our ancestor Utsugi until the day someone in our family got into the Feudal Era its time." He said looking over what looked like a wrapped war fan.

"Agreed but we must do it. They've grown up dear.." The mother said looking over the wrapped sword. The two parents nodded before heading down the stairs. When they entered the room they spotted their daughter steaming with Miroku having a red hand mark on his cheek sighing lovingly like it was nothing causing the parents to sweat drop before chuckling and came up to them.

"Emiko...Akira...what we are about to give you are weapons left behind in this shrine back 500 years ago in the time you are heading to The Feudal Era. These weapons were left here before a demon by the name of Naraku absorbed Utsugi into him. Gaining his own corrupted version of Shikigami." their father said as the rest of the cast outside Inuyasha and the twins went white as Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku..." He growled in anger as the twins blinked and sweat dropped before speaking. "Um does someone wanna catch us up on what the heck is going on? Who's Naraku?" Akira asked in confusion.

"This sword is known as The Wind Breaker it has magical powers that will only activate when you two return to the Feudal era. These fans are known as the wind shreader a very powerful war fan used in our family for generation I am sorry we hid these from you but we were told not to give them to anyone in our family until they found a way into the Feudal Era we didn't understand at first but now it makes sense" Their mother said with a smile as the father looked at Inuyasha.

"Alright Dog-Demon you better explain Naraku to them." He said as Inuyasha nodded slowly getting up.

"Alright listen up you two. Naraku is a spider demon in our era and one of the most dangerous. He used to be Human but his greed got the better of him. As for what hes capable of I think it's better you see for yourself when we get back to the Feudal era it's something that can't be explained." Inuyasha said as the twins nodded.

Sango handed Akira the blade he bought in the Feudal Era as he picked The Wind Breaker and the sword he bought in Feudal era on to sides of his outfit and nodded with a grin. Emiko picked up the new fans and looked over them in awe before nodding placing them on two sides of her attire to with a nod. They were going to need these for the up coming battles.

"Watch your back. Naraku is not an easy demon and Sango is it?" The father asked as Sango blinked in confusion.

"Um yes?" She asked as the father smiled before speaking.

"Keep yourself and my son safe wouldn't want the next ms. Kurururugi to die in a demon fight." He said causing Akira to blush.

"DAD! we're just friends GEEZ!" He shouted flinging his arm up in the air.

"riiight. Anyways take care you two.." The mother said with a giggle as the group headed out as the mother leaned over to the father with a smile.

"Told you the monk was a good person. and that girl Sango is something else." The mother said with a smile before suddenly they heard a "**MIROKU!**" followed by a smack as the parents sweat dropped.

"Yeah...but hes still a lecher.." He grumbled as the mother giggled.

"He will change dear. Give it time." The other said as The father rolled his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The father muttered as he sighed shaking his head.

Back at the Bone eaters well Inuyasha sighed. "Alright before we continue on our Journey their is a Village we need to show you two. It's something called The Demon Slayer Village. It will show you exactly what Naraku is capable of." He said as the twins nodded before jumping into the well with the group. Their Journey could now truly begin.

* * *

**Sit Count: 10  
**


End file.
